The Order of Potter-Weasley-Black
by HarryPadfootLupin
Summary: After Harry's name is called out of the goblet of fire he becomes proactive, fed up with being manipulated by Dumbledore he forges his own path in the coming war, with the support of his godfather, Moony, a family of redheads and other misfits, Harry also has fun with best bud Ron as they recreate the marauder legacy Bashing!DumblesHermioneSnape and others
1. Chapter 1

THE ORDER OF POTTER-BLACK-WEASLEY

A/N: This diverges from the 4th book onwards, and it will portray the Weasley's in a good light, im tired of Weasley bashing fics, people forget that Ron only messed up twice in seven books, yes he argued with Hermione but she's no innocent and often started the arguments, this will however bash Dumbledore and Snape.

CHAPTER ONE

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore said, Harry sat there frozen to the spot, he looked around the great hall, the Gryffindors looked uneasy for their fellow cub, but some looked thrilled at having a Gryffindor champion, the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins looked disdainful at him, while the Ravenclaws looked thoughtful as if they were going to analyse this latest mystery.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore said again, Harry looked to his best friends; Ron and Hermione, "I didn't do it guys, honest" he said, both his friends had unreadable expressions on their faces.

Harry, whose insides were like a turbulent ocean, got up and walked up to the Champions room, the hall broke out into frantic muttering, Harry tried his best not to look at anyone, but he looked up at the staff table, Snape had his usual sneer, the rest all glared at Harry, non more so than Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff, only McGonagall and Hagrid looked sympathetically at Harry, while Dumbledore, Harry noticed had a somewhat triumphant look upon his face, Harry was unnerved by this as he felt a tingle in his spine.

Harry entered the room where the champions were, Cedric, Kreme and Fleur looked curiously at him

"Do they want us back in the great hall?" Asked Cedric, Harry was about to answer when Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Madam Maxime and Karkaroff entered.

"This is an outrage!" Karkaroff yelled "Hogwarts has two champions, I demand a recount!"

Dumbledore shook his head "I'm afraid we cannot do that Karkaroff" he said calmly

"What's done is done"

"I'll contact your ministry myself if there is no recount Dumbledore" Maxine said sternly, "he's also underage, surely that's enough of a reason for a recount"

Fleur looked at Dumbledore then Maxime then Harry then back to Maxime "But he's just a little boy" she said scornfully, Harry bristled at this, then Dumbledore said

"The Goblet is a magically binding contract, we can't get Harry out or he'd lose his magic"

"But I didn't enter!" Harry said "Someone else must've entered my name" He said, his temper rising

"Oh please Potter" Snape "Your just like your father..." but Harry cut him off

"One more word about my father Snape and you'll live to regret it" Harry said feeling his temper risen to high levels "I did not enter my name, I don't care to compete, Cedric is the only Hogwarts champion as far as I'm concerned!" He said, looking around at everyone in the room, his eyes settled at Dumbledore "Get me out of this Dumbledore, I'm fed up with having to fight just to live or survive through another school year!" And with that he left the room, his eyes caught McGonagall's who gave Harry an encouraging smile, and she followed him out, when they left the room she spoke to him

"Potter" she said softly "I want to let you know that I fully believe you, and I will try my best to get you out of this mess" she said, Harry looked at his head of house, normally she was reluctant to help him, but somehow Harry knew he could trust her this time "Thank you Professor" he said, she nodded as they walked back up towards the common room

"I would advise you to go to Gringotts, Potter, first thing tomorrow, and contact Molly and Arthur Weasley, as your magical sponsors..." but Harry stopped her there

"Mr and Mrs Weasley are my what?" He asked frowning, Minerva returned the frown "The Weasley's are your magical sponsor family, are they not?" She asked "I know Ms Granger is"

"I don't even know what a magical sponsor is Professor" Harry said, Minerva looked shocked "they have been your sponsor since 2nd year Mr Potter, some magical families, choose to sponsor a muggleborn or muggle raised wizard, sort of like a ward of the family, I believe the muggles call it fostering only this is to simply help students who have no known magical relatives like yourself, sponsoring also gives those students and later on citizens of the wizarding community the same opportunities and rights as those who were raised in the community, of course ordinarily Sirius Black would have brought you up as he is your godfather and at the moment his heir, but due to circumstances, he cannot do so, Albus told me that the Weasley family chose to sponsor you from 2nd year onwards" she said

Harry's mind was racing, the Weasley family had not mentioned this to him and he knew that Molly and Arthur were good and honest people, who wanted the best for him.

"Here we are Mr Potter" she said as they had arrived outside the Gryffindor common room "once again Harry" Harry noted she used his first name "go to Gringotts tomorrow morning, I shall write to Mr and Weasley tonight asking if they can meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, you can use my fire for flood travel" she said and then she did something Harry never expected her to do, she hugged him tightly, then she released him, "I shall meet you in my office at 10 in the morning" she said before heading back down the corridor, Harry braced himself then said the password and entered the common room.

He was knocked over by three figures, Angelina, Alice and Katie were hugging him, the room did break out into applause as they released him, Harry further into the common room, he saw Neville and Ginny and he walked over to them.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" He asked "and also you do believe that I never entered my name don't you?" Neville and Ginny smiled

"First of all Ron is in the dorm, he said he would talk to you when you get up there, secondly yes we both believe you" Ginny said

"But where's Hermione?" He asked, now worried that Ron didn't believe him, at this Ginny's expression grew angry as Neville explained "Hermione is over there, with Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender" Harry followed Neville's gaze, he saw that Dean and Parvati had thoughtful expressions on their faces, Dean even gave Harry a small smile, Lavender looked uncertain, Seamus and suprisingly Hermione looked angry, Harry got up and walked over the the group, Neville and Ginny followed close behind as Harry approached them.

"Look guys" Harry said firmly "Cedric is the real Hogwarts champion, support him not me, I never put my name in, I just want a peaceful year, my first two years here were eventful enough and last year was relatively okay and this year I just want to rest, play a few pranks, start dating" he said looking at Parvati and Lavender who smiled and blushed, the common room laughed at this point as they were now listening to Harry

"I'm hoping to get out of this tournament somehow, so I say it again back Cedric Diggory"

Most the common room broke out into chatter until Fred whistled to get everyone's attention "I believe Harry" he said seriously "if he said he didn't do it then he didn't, I trust Harry, he's like another brother to us Weasley's, so as Gryffindors we need support Harry and back him and if need be protect him" Harry was pleased that most of Gryffindor seemed to support him as most of them cheered, however Seamus spoke up

"How'd you do it Potter!" He said keeping his voice even "after all you said if you could get away with competing, you would" he said, Dean glared at his best friend

Harry rolled his eyes "We all said the same thing Finnigan" he said as if he were speaking to a child "even you"

"Yes but it wasn't Seamus's name that came out now was it?" Hermione said in that bossy tone that Harry remembered why he and Ron were never instant friends with her in the first place, she carried on "You always have to be in the spotlight don't you! You can't help yourself, even in first year when you rescued me from that troll"

Harry felt his temper rising "So you'd rather I let you die then Granger!" He spat "And by the way it Ron who cast the spell which rescued you from the troll, and as for second year, who else was going to kill the basilisk?! Go on know it all, who? As I remember it you were petrified for half the year!"

"You just couldn't handle Cedric Diggory beating you at quidditch last year could you!" Hermione said, Ginny spoke up at this "Diggory only won because the demontors effected Harry, Granger" she said coolly.

Harry was furious at how hypocritical Hermione was being "You're one to talk Granger, you cannot handle anyone being more intelligent than you, your book smart, yet you act like your better than everyone else, I don't know why I never saw it before"

"Whatever Potter, without my smarts, I can't see you lasting through this tournament, so if you needed me don't bother asking!" She said smirking

"I wasn't planning to Granger and while we're it, good luck finding a friend as you have none aside from me and the Weasley's, well you have Finnegan but I suppose he and nobody are both kind of the same thing really" he said and he stalked up to his dorm, when he was upstairs Dean, Lavender and Parvati walked away from Seamus and Hermione shaking their heads, Ginny rounded on Hermione

"You idiot!" She said, "just because your jealous of Harry, your going to ruin three years of friendship with him!"

"You don't understand anything Ginny, your just some bimbo who opened the chamber secrets, because you were stupid enough..." but Hermione never finished her sentence as she was knocked flying back into the wall, Ginny slapped her, furious tears streamed down her face as she ran out the corridor, Fred ran after his sister as George rounded on Hermione "You are no longer welcome with us Weasley's Granger" he said as he followed his twin brother and sister out, some people sided with Hermione but the majority of Gryffindor looked venomously at the know it all upstart.

Harry arrived at his dorm room and saw Ron on his bed, Harry had forgotten about his fears, would Ron side with Hermione against him?

"Well" Ron started "who ever put your name into the goblet of fire wants to do you in mate" he said, Harry blinked for a few seconds in shock Ron believed him.

"You believe me then?" Harry asked hopefully, Ron grinned "of course I do mate, that look on your face said it all, a small part of me was unsure but,..." Harry grabbed his best mate and pulled him into a hug "mate thank you" he said releasing his red headed best mate.

"Hermione is convinced that you put your name in" Ron said "I know I spoke to her downstairs, remind me why did we ever become friends with her in the first place?" Harry asked shaking his head, come to think about it, he never had any laughs or fun with Hermione, she was always patronising and belittling both he and Ron, and always a killjoy too

"She tried to cast a spell on me" Ron said, "she kept saying to me that you were always a glory hound and how you kept me in the background, then she tried to say a spell, a confondus spell but Fred and George came and she put her wand away, but I'm certain she was going to make me fall out with you mate" Ron said seriously

"That's weird" Harry said "why would she do that?" He asked but Ron shrugged "I dunno but what we need to focus on is how to get you out of this tournament, for a start your underage so that shouldn't be an issue" Ron said optimistically

Harry shook his head "Dumbledore said it would t make a difference, however McGonagall told me to head to Gringotts at 10am tomorrow morning, they could help since charms and magical contracts are their specialty, I have to meet your mum and dad" he said then he remembered another point he wanted to raise with Ron "speaking of did you know that your parents are my sponsor parents?" He asked, Ron shook his head "no i don't think they are, believe me they have tried not only to sponsor you but they wanted to adopt you since the summer before 2nd year, mum was furious when Dumbledore refused citing blood protection and rubbish" Ron said

"What's blood protection?" Harry asked, Ron looked dumbfounded, granted he was part of the largest pure blooded blood traitor families going but even his parents had educated all the Weasley children on old wizarding traditions, they had to as Bill would one ascend to being Head of the Honourable House of Weasley and would also inherit the title of Lord Prewitt from Molly's maternal family since the male Prewitt line ended with Gideon and Fabian who died in 1980, but Ron was surprised that his best mate and brother in all but blood knew virtually nothing about the wizarding community and it's traditions, at first Ron out it down to the fact that Harry had spent the first decade of his life in the Muggle world but after three years in the wizarding community nearly all muggle born and muggle raised children knew a lot about the customs and traditions, students like Hermione did and so did Dean and Justin and even his annoying half blooded squib who was now the first year Slytherin; Mafalda Prewitt knew a lot about their world, all muggle born and raised children had a pamphlet.

"Blood protection is a gray art of magic designed to block you from your enemies, however it only works if you guardians want you or if your in a predominately magical household or neighbourhood, having such a protection in a all muggle area is like having a big red target dot on your forehead, your enemies still won't be able to see you but they would know that your the only wizard in the vicinity for a good few miles around, all they would have to do is wait on the outskirts of that radius and boom they're alerted to your presence and they could get you once your even an inch outside the protection zone, however it still doesn't explain why we found you two years ago? To all intents and purposes myself and the twins shouldn't have been able to get your house so easily, I'll have to ask Bill next I see him or I'll write him a letter, but Harry there's a lot you need to know about the wizarding community and of your family." Ron said seriously, Harry nodded in agreement, why didn't he know more about his family? Why was he left in the dark about wizard culture? He would be able to find this out tomorrow at Gringotts, Harry was fed up with being tested each year, and that's what he felt Dumbledore was doing, testing him and manipulating him.

Seamus entered the room looking furious as he stalked over to his bed and closed the curtains, Dean and Neville followed seconds later "YOUR AN IDIOT SEAMUS!" Yelled Dean "TALK TO ME AGAIN WHEN YOU ACTUALLY GAIN ENOUGH BRAINCELLS" he said as he turned to Harry "Harry mate I believe you even if some certain envious members of our house want to slander you" he said holding out his hand, Harry shook his hand and nodded in gratitude, Neville also patted Harry on the back as all five boys got ready for sleep, Harry hoped that he would wake up and it was all a nightmare, he decided to write to Sirius and Remus tomorrow, he knew they would believe him, Harry knew he had Gryffindors backing and more importantly Ron believed him, Harry needed Ron's support more than ever.

A/N I have made Ron competent and intelligent because he was in the books, yes he was lazy but he was a great strategist and this showed in book one with the chess game, there will be a lot of bro moments between Harry and Ron, some joking around, pranking, Ginny and Luna will also feature a lot more than they did in canon and yes Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape and some of Slytherin and most of the Hogwarts staff will be bashed ALOT.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the likes and reviews so far folks this chapter will cover McGongall's view, we also see Molly and Hermione's point of view this story will be completely AU, Dumbledore's true self will be revealed in upcoming chapters, I have to warn you now but if your a Snape fan then look away, I honestly cannot stand him (love Alan Rickman though) but yeah I will not be friendly to Snivillus.

CHAPTER TWO

Minerva McGonagall was fifty nine years old and had spent most of her life at Hogwarts, she had seen many students walk through these great halls, from Lucius Malfoy to Xenopholius Lovegood and from Molly Prewitt to Nymphadora Tonks

And not once in all her years had she seen one student have such rotten luck as Harry Potter has had, he surpassed his father in the trouble making department three times over, discovered parts of school not even the Weasley twins could find and he had numerous attempts on his life, Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest school in the magical world but events in recent years have caused Minerva to doubt these claims, she knew why also, it had pointed to Harry Potter.

Minerva was never happy with Dumbledore's arrangements for the boy, and she knew for a fact Lily and James would be furious that their beloved son was living with Lily's prejudiced sister, Petunia, she was the muggle world's equivalent to Narcissa Malfoy

Snobbish, prejudiced, elitist, materialistic ultra conservative woman, she was certain that had Petunia and her whale of her husband for that matter, had gone to Hogwarts they both would have been in Slytherin, ironic considering how the Dursley's were muggles that they essentially had the same world view as the Malfoy's yet if they were put in the same room the Dursley's they would kill them instantly.

Minerva heard rumours of a will left by Lily and James, the Potter's were an extraordinarily wealthy family and Lily wasn't badly off by muggle standards either, her father Harold Evans ran a drills company, Minerva couldn't remember the name of the company but the Evans family were still very rich, Lily is to this day one of the wealthiest muggleborns ever to have entered the wizarding community followed by Justin Finch Fletchley, even the Malfoy's weren't as rich, James being the son of

Dorea Euphemia Black and Fleamont Charlus Potter had inherited a huge fortune when they died, Fleamont's sleekeazy hair products was a popular brand, ironic since all Potter men had uncontrollably easy hair, Dorea, being a member of the Black family was rich in her own right anyway, yet despite this Harry dressed like a muggle, or at least how a muggle dressed in the 1980s, Minerva being a half blood followed muggle trends and fashions and Harry's dress sense alone caused her great concern, they were far too big for him, Minerva hoped that Gringotts would get her cub out of this ridiculous tournament and provide Harry with much needed answers, she got out her quill and wrote the letter to the Weasley's she knew they could help him.

Molly was listening to her radio soap opera: Technic Alley it was about muggleborn's and squibs living with wizarding and muggle values in a fictional alleyway in Birmingham, though like with all soaps the storylines were outrageous, at the moment Molly's favourite character; Selena Beauchamp who was a squib was pregnant with a centaurs baby, even by magical standards it was a bizarre storyline but it whiled the way the time for Molly now that all her children were at Hogwarts and Arthur could spend more time tinkering with his muggle machinery and Percy who was no working on the triwizard tournament was working later and later, she sat there in her favourite armchair knitting her xmas jumpers for her family, so far she had knitted jumpers for Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Percy and the twins, she was in the process of knitting Ron's jumper then there was only Ginny, Harry and the newest addition to the Weasley clan Mafalda, the daughter of her second cousin who was a squib, Molly felt sorry for the young girl as her father was bitter about being a squib and didn't take the news of his daughters magical very well.

Molly also remembered that she really should knit Hermione a jumper, even though she and Arthur were her magical sponsors Molly couldn't help but feel slightly irritated by the girl, she always seemed to look down on wizarding culture and constantly described the world in which she now belonged in as barbaric, Molly supported muggles but she could hardly say the Dursley's were exemplary muggles now were they? After how they treat Harry, Molly knew Ron liked her, but she preferred it he fancied another girl, like Luna Lovegood, her and Arthur's goddaughter or even on of the Fawcett girls, not that Molly had anything against her children marrying a muggleborn, on the contrary Molly practically encouraged it as new blood would keep the magic in the genes nice and strong, but the prospect of having Hermione Granger as her daughter in law, Molly shuddered, the thought was as unbearable as much the thought of having Pansy Parkinson as a daughter in law.

Just then an owl flew into the living room window, strange Molly thought, it was nearly 8:30 (and almost time for the Thursday Night Murder Mystery on the Wizarding Wireless network) perhaps it was Percy informing them that he would be staying in London tonight as he was working late, Molly got the letter fed the owl some treats, then she sat back down, there was a Hogwarts crest on it, oh dear she thought, either the twins or Harry and Ron had done something, maybe the twins blew up the third floor toilet or perhaps Harry and Ron had discovered a five headed snake or some unknown part of the school, she opened the letter which was from Minerva McGonagall and what she read chilled her to the bone, poor Harry she thought, why couldn't he ever get a break!? The plump witch thought of course she would do anything to help get Harry out of this wretched tournament! Arthur was one of the few in the wizengamont who didn't want the tournament in the first place, there was a reason the damn tournament was banned! Too high a death count was the main reason, Molly wrote a quick reply to Minerva and tied the letter to the owl which flew off into the night back to Scotland, "Arthur!" Molly shouted "we need to meet Harry tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at 10am" as she marched over to the shed where Arthur was working, Molly was determined to get Harry out of this mess.

Harry woke up next morning, he looked at his watch, it was 8:30, so he decided to get up and shower, he had to be in London by ten, so he could get breakfast now, and hopefully avoid everyone, just as he got up, Ron did too.

"Morning mate, how are you?" He asked, Harry nodded as he was feeling nervous "Oh come on Harry, don't let this get you down, hopefully you'll be out of the tournament by lunchtime, then things can get back to normal"

Harry gave a wry chuckle "is that including Hermione then? Because last I saw of her she refused to believe me"

"Yeah but aside from Granger, Gryffindor supports you, a more important than that us Weasley's support you, and I'm sure there are a few Ravenclaws who are willing to listen." Ron said reasonably "come on let's eat, your meeting my parents today so you need to get your strength up, you know because you get Floo sick" Ron smirked

"I do not get floo sick Weasley!" Harry said playfully punching Ron on the arm as they both left the common room and down to the great hall "mate you can't handle magical transportation let's be honest" Ron said carrying on the banter

"Then how come I can fly better than you eh?" Harry chuckled, pleased for the distraction "explain that to me" he said as they finally entered the great hall, and sat down at Gryffindor table next to Ginny and Neville, who both looked up the the two playful teens

"Good morning guys" Neville said "you okay Harry?" He asked, Harry nodded as helped himself to some pumpkin juice "Yeah never better" he said then he looked over to the Hufflepuff table and saw Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch Fletchley looking him scornfully. "Ignore them mate" Ron said, but Harry wasn't having any of it as he walked over to the Hufflepuff, this wasn't second year and he wasn't a timid, subservient twelve year old anymore and he wasn't going to have Ernie or Justin or any other Hufflepuff bully him and make him a social pariah again, not this time, he noticed that Ron and Neville were behind him. "What do you want Potter!" Ernie said venomously "come to rub it in our faces have you? Once again Gryffindor gets it all, and by Potter no less"

"Are you quite finished MacMillan or are you going to lecture us about how your family is nine generations pure blood again, because I must say it's very Slytherin of you" Harry sneered, Ernie stood up facing Harry, to which Harry stood his ground, a few more people including Cedric and Chi walked in, Draco was close behind, smirking at What he thought was Harry's misfortune, Hermione also walked in and sat down at Gryffindor table next to Seamus and Fay Dunbar

"I was only going to say to you Hufflepuffs what I said to my housemates last night, I agree with you that Cedric is the only Hogwarts champion, I didn't put my name in some one else did, but I will back and support Cedric Diggory" Harry said fairly, just then Hermione walked over

"Still taking the glory Potter!?" She said "my My you really cannot stand to see anyone else in the spotlight can you? It's pathetic really" she sneered

"Shove off beaver tooth!" Ron said scathingly "Harry was explaining his situation, what are you being a bitch?" He said

"No she's right, Harry is an attention seeking moron, never thought I'd be the one to say this but Malfoy is right about you!" Ernie said "and by the Don't you mock my family again Potter, at least I have parents" Ernie sniggered and Harry noted that other Hufflepuffs laughed too, so much for the house of tolerance and kindness a Harry thought, the Slytherins also laughed while the Gryffindor looked furious, even some Ravenclaws were shaking their heads in disgust, just then Ron stepped forward and punched Ernie square on the nose

"You've said enough MacMillan" said Ron, as professor Sprout finally intervened

"Detention Weasley! For punching another student and 150 points off Gryffindor" she said then she looked Harry and she frowned "and another 150 points off for Mr Potter annoying my students at breakfast and 150 points off from Longbottom as well for disturbing the peace"

Harry was now furious "and what's MacMillen getting then?!" He said angrily "he insulted my parents death's" the Gryffindor table also burst into angry voices and the unfairness of Sprout

"No one cares for your lies Potter!" Sprout said, but Minerva walked over "what seems to be the trouble here" she said, Pomona spoke up first "Potter, Weasley and Longbottom were antagonising my badgers, Potter insulted MacMillans family and Weasley punched him unprovoked"

"That's a lie!" Harry yelled "Neville didn't do anything and MacMillan mocked my parents death, Ron was simply reacting to what he said" Minerva looked at her old friend and was disappointed, Pomona was using her position to lie for her students, suddenly Cedric spoke up "Harry's telling the truth, Ernie did insult Harry's parents and Neville didn't anything to annoy us Hufflepuffs" he said disgusted at his housemates and head of house's behaviour, Potter didn't deserve this treatment he thought as he went instead to sit with the Ravenclaws with Cho.

"Thank you Mr Diggory, very well then, Mr MacMillan you shall also serve detention with your head of house and also 150 points off Hufflepuff" she said crisply and I would like to award 150 to Mr Longbottom for loyalty and Mr Potter for not reacting to Mr MacMillan, Mr Weasley you shall serve detention with me, alongside Mrs Granger"

Hermione smug smirk was wiped off her face "But professor really didn't do anything wrong" she said in a sugary tone of voice McGonagall inwardly rolled her eyes and to think she actually compared Granger to the great Lily Evans, she must have drunk too much scotch "you aided in the bullying of Mr Potter that's 50 points off Gryffindor"

She said tartly, "now I suggest every one sit back at their tables" she said as she made her way back to the teachers table The Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's glared at each other.

"Serving detention is a small price to pay just to hit that moron on the nose" Ron said "and also seeing Granger in detention too"

Harry, Neville and Ginny laughed as Hermione sat furiously down on the other end of the table, she looked at the group, somehow her plan hadn't worked, she was supposed to make Ron fall out with Harry so it would seem that she was his only friend, but the twins interrupted her and she missed her chance, Dumbledore wasn't pleased with her but he still trusted her, Hermione was fed up pretending to be Harry's friend, but it would have a great payoff in the end as Harry would fall for in seventh year and Harry would then die at the hands of Lord Voldemort and she would therefore inherit the Potter millions, Dumbledore had already secretly named Hermione his heir so she would become Lady Potter-Dumbledore, their first ride on the Hogwarts express Hermione was supposed to befriend Harry first, she had to, so he would remain ignorant to his standing in the wizarding world, but Ron got there first, she then had keep Neville away and that was easy since she could dominate Neville and therefore keep him away, Dumbledore warned of a potential alliance between the Potter's, Weasley's and Longbottom's which started when Fleamont Potter, Septimus Weasley and Harfang Longbottom were at Hogwarts in the 1920s, there were instrumental in defeating Grindleward in 1945, now it seemed that not only was Neville getting too close to Harry but now Ginny too, the stupid bimbo had a crush on Harry, she tried to convince her to move on from him but apparently there may still some feelings there, Hermione ate her breakfast quickly she had a meeting with Dumbledore before first lesson, something about starting a Muggleborn group to take powers away from all magical families.

A/N Hi folks that's chapter two done, if any one wants to be my beta feel free, trying to edit sometimes and you may miss something lol, plus I'm writing this on my iPad too.

Next up Harry goes to London and meets Molly, Arthur and Bill, also a scene with Remus and Sirius, it always bothered me how JKR essentially dropped Lupin from Harry's life so he's going to play a big part in this, plus what is Dumbledore planning with all the Muggle born students?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks again for the reviews and likes, I'm going to try and update once a day if I can

CHAPTER THREE

Harry was making his way up to McGonagall's office so he could use the floo, he forgot to write to Sirius and Remus so Ron said that he would do it on his behalf,

Harry was still fuming st the Hufflepuffs, but was pleased that Cedric hadn't joined in, Cedric was a decent chap and a true Hufflepuff, how Ernie wasn't a Slytherin was a mystery to Harry, but Harry intended to pay him back, Harry arrived at the office and he knocked on the door McGonagall let him

"Good Mr Potter, ten minutes early, no harm in letting you go now" she said with a smile which Harry returned, just then a thought crossed his mind "Does Dumbledore know about this trip" he asked, McGonagall shook her head "No he doesn't, but leave him to me, I deal with him, you just get yourself out of this tournament and I shall see you later this afternoon" she said handing him the floo powder, Harry stepped into the fire place and shouted loud and clear "The Leaky Cauldron pub, London" and he saw McGonagall's room disappear from view as he sped through the the wizards pub, around a couple of minutes later Harry stumbled out of the fireplace of the leaky cauldron where he saw Mr & Mrs Weasley.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Weasley" he said pleased to them, Molly grabbed him into a bone crushing hug "you poor dear" she said as Arthur made his way forward "we will get you out of this tournament Harry, it shouldn't be hard to do so either, your underage and at the moment your the last of the Potter line, the Potter's being of prominent standing in our world" he said "I just don't know why Dumbledore hasn't helped you?" He asked frowning, Molly frowned to and said as the trio walked into Diagon Alley "It's a disgrace that Dumbledore is even considering letting you stay in the contest" she said, the trio walked down the alley, as it was only 10am not many people were around which Harry was grateful for, he had enough gawkers at Hogwarts, they arrived at Gringotts where all three of them made their way to the front desk

"I would like to see Griphook please" Harry said "this is regarding my being entered into the triwizard tournament against my will" the clerk looked at Harry and the two elder Weasley's for a moment before he went to get Griphook

"Unfriendly things aren't they" Molly said under her breath so only Arthur and Harry could hear, they both nodded, they waited a few minutes more when the clerk came out "Griphook will see you now Mr Potter" Harry walked through but the clerk stopped Molly and Arthur from following, Harry turned around "Excuse me, but I want them with me" he said but the clerk smirked "Griphook only wants to see you, not them" he said as he sneered at Molly and Arthur, Harry was furious that the goblin would be so rude to them

"It's okay Harry dear" Mrs Weasley said "we'll just wait over here" Arthur then spoke up "if you need anything just ask for Bill, he works here remember" he said pointedly at the goblin clerk, Harry nodded and followed the clerk to a small room, the clerk opened the door and beckoned Harry inside

"Mr Potter, sir" he said and he went away, Harry looked at Griphook, in over three years since Harry last saw him the goblin hadn't changed

"Hello, Griphook, hope your having a nice morning?" Harry said, thinking best to be polite to the notoriously unreadable goblins, Griphook looked up at the teenaged boy and gave him a nod, then said "what can I do you for Mr Potter"

"Well" Harry started "my name came out of the goblet of fire and I never entered in the first place, Dumbledore says I still have to compete because that's what Crouch says, however I don't see why I should have to be made to compete, since I never entered it, plus I'm under age and the age requirement to compete in this tournament is seventeen" Harry said "can you help me at all?"

Griphook studied the boy for a moment and said "yes I think we can, after all it's triwizard, not quadwizard, it shouldn't be too difficult to get you, an under aged student out of this" Harry looked relieved, he didn't have to complete that was excellent news

"Okay that's fantastic news, shall we get curse breakers involved then? Bill Weasley is my best mates brother I'm sure he won't mind helping me" Harry said, but Griphook shook his head "That won't be necessary Mr Potter"

"Okay, then when can I get out of this?" Harry asked, "I am sending a team of goblin contract breakers right now to Hogwarts, I must say you really should magical sponsors doing this for you" Griphook said

"Molly and Arthur Weasley are my magical sponsors, at least that's what McGonagall has told me" Harry said

Griphook looked puzzled, "Well according to our records Albus Dumbledore has been your magical sponsor since the...now this is odd" Griphook frowned, Harry looked puzzled "What's wrong?" He asked

"Well according to our records, Albus Dumbledore has been your magical sponsor since the 24th October 1981, one week before your parents were killed" Griphook said "and what's more, according to our records this removed Sirius Black as your legal guardian and replaced him with Petunia Dursley nee Evans, furthermore it says here that on the 17th August 1992, Molly and Arthur Weasley did indeed apply to become your sponsors, and that you yourself turned it down"

"I knew nothing of that!" Harry said keeping his voice even, Harry was furious with Dumbledore, Griphook also looked unhappy "Mr Potter would you like to see your parents will? I think something is seriously wrong here and someone has undermined the Goblin nation and not only that but has broken several magical bonds that tie Gringotts with members of Most Ancient and Noble Houses" Griphook said urgently

"Wait in here Mr Potter, I shall get the will left by your parents"

"Could I have Mr and Mrs Weasley in here with me? They're practically my family and can be trusted" Harry asked, he wanted witnesses to this as once he was done here at Gringotts he was going to make Albus Dumbledore pay, Griphook replied "of course I shall get the clerk to bring them in" he said as he left the room.

Ron saw his best mate head up to McGonagall's office when Fred and George sat next to him

"Ron..." said George

"You punching..." Fred carried on

"MacMillan..."

"On the nose..."

"Was..."

"WICKED!" they both said grinning, Ron looked up and down the Gryffindor table and saw a number of impressed looking faces, Lavender could hardly keep her eyes off him, while Angelina and Katie gave him winks, Ron blushed, he did it for Harry, he was fed up with how everyone blamed his best mate for everything, Ron knew Harry hated his fame, and he thought Hermione did too, but apparently not, Ron was genuinely shocked by Hermione's behaviour toward Harry, but then should he be shocked ? After all he himself disliked her in the beginning because she was always showing off yet she accuses Harry of the same thing, also he had heard from Neville that she brought up Ginny's experiences with the chamber of secrets and that alone made Ron vow that he would never consider Hermione a friend again, Ginny was his closest sibling not in in age but also the fact that they were the youngest in the family and Ron had made a vow to protect his baby sister no matter what. Ron excused himself from the table and went to the owlery to send that letter Harry wanted to write to Sirius, Ron smiled Sirius had once compared to himself and Harry to Sirius and James according to Harry, and it was true especially to the teachers, Ron arrived at the owlery, he got out a quill and parchment and wrote a quick note

To Padfoot (and Lupin if he's with you)

It's Ron, Harry's friend, he's preoccupied at the moment but he wanted me to inform you that his name came out of the goblet of fire, don't ask me how because It already chose a Hogwarts champion, so Harry's the fourth champion, don't worry though, he has gone to Gringotts to see if he can get out of the tournament.

Yours respectfully

Ron Weasley

PS: Harry told me to inform you not to do anything rash

Ron was satisfied with the letter so he tied it to his new owl Pig, Hedwig would be too obvious to use, and he sent the little owl off to wherever Sirius was, Ron then headed up to his first lesson.

Sirius Black was indeed with his best friend Remus Lupin in his cottage in the middle of the Yorkshire dales, Remus had inherited from his great aunt Felicia Howell, who was on his mother's side of the family and they were muggles, the cottage was unplottable so Sirius was safe, he disguised himself as his canine alter ego most of the time, since very few people knew of his animagus form.

Sirius had just gotten up and made himself a cup of tea, Remus was still asleep as the full moon was a couple of days away so he wouldn't be up until noon at the earliest, Sirius sat down and put on the television, Sirius had gotten used to these muggle devices and couldn't understand why the great television experiment of the early 1980s failed in the wizarding community? The wizarding wireless network was great but seeing things visually was better, the last time Sirius watched television an American to show called Charlie's Angels was on but that was way back in 1981, and Sirius was disappointed to hear from Remus that that show had ended years ago, but for now he was watching a morning chat show when he heard a thud, Sirius turned to the window and saw a small owl, the one he gave to Ron last year, he let the owl in and untied the letter and opened it, moments later Remus was woken up thanks to a shout of rage! Remus thought he was being attacked so he got up pyjama clad and bounded down the stairs when he saw Sirius standing over what was once a cup of tea now smashed on the floor and a small terrified looking owl

"Padfoot what on earth is the matter!?" Remus asked looking around for an intruder but there was none, Sirius handed him a letter

"Read it, its from Harry's friend Ron" Sirius said trying to calm his temper down, Remus took the letter and read it, and with each sentence his eyes grew wider and wider until Remus dropped Ron's letter and simply said: "Fuck" Sirius nodded.

"Remus I have got to get cleared! I'm no use to Harry otherwise I need to get him out of this mess, take him out the country if need be! There's plenty of magical schools all across Europe that would be happy to accept Harry!" Sirius ranted

"Padfoot, Dumbledore is working on getting your name cleared" Remus said but even as he said those words Remus wasn't sure if what he said was true, Sirius shook his head.

"Is he Moony!? Because Dumbledore has known the true story since June! And the ministry is still after me! Dumbledore is head of the wizengamot he could have gotten me a trial and cleared my name before the lunchtime of the day he 'supposedly' suddenly realised I was innocent!" Sirius said "It makes me wonder, does Dumbledore want me to be cleared?" He said thoughtfully

Remus furrowed his brow "what do you mean Padfoot?" He asked, Sirius stood up, as he did he ran his hands through his black hair which was now short, but it now looked lively after some tender, love and care, in fact Sirius was almost back to full health

"Think about it Moony, lets go back to Harry's first two years at Hogwarts, supposedly the safest school in the wizarding world or at least it was back in our day, and that was during the worst years of the Purity war! You told me that McGonagall told you that in Harry's first year he fought off a troll, a three headed dog and professor who had fucking Voldemort sticking out of the back of his fucking head! Second year he fights off an apparition or ghost of Voldemort and a some previously thought to have been mythical but very real basilisk, last year it was dementors but aside from that it was a almost normal year for Harry compared to the first two years he had, none of this happened even when we were at Hogwarts, yet Harry has gone through more than any other student, all under Dumbledore's watch I might add" Sirius finished,

Remus looked thoughtful as he took in everything Sirius said and he was right, 100% right about everything, for one thing why take the philosophers stone which was the most prized object in the world, out of Gringotts where for many years it was safely under lock and key by the goblins and remove it from there into a school full of children, where the traps which were designed to keep children away from the stone were passed by three first years, two of which were raised in the muggle world.

Remus looked determined "What shall we do for Harry then? Sirius grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You wonderful peeps! Thanks for your reviews, very very encouraging

CHAPTER FOUR

Harry was shaking with rage, Molly had a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, though inside she was fuming, Arthur stood in the corner, planning his next move, he knew now that he had to embrace his role as Honourable Lord Weasley whether he wanted to or not, he could not expect his younger brothers; Godfrey and Lancelot to take up that title, they no longer lived in the UK, plus he was the oldest sibling.

Harry had just read his parents will and he realised that Dumbledore had used him, used him, trained and worst of all neglected him and ignored his parents wishes, he looked at the will again

 _ **THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF JAMES CHARLUS POTTER AND LILY ANNE MARIE POTTER NEE EVANS**_

 _ **DATED: 12TH AUGUST 1980**_

 _ **WITNESSES: RAGNOK, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

 _ **If anyone is reading this then we have been betrayed by our secret keeper:**_

 _ **PETER CRAIG PETTIGREW**_

 _ **To Sirius Orion Black, we bequeath him 1 million galleons, 50 per cent share in Grunnings drill company and Mittens the cat and for you to hold the Potter seat in the wizengamot until our son, your godson: Harry James Potter is of age**_

 _ **To Remus John Lupin, we bequeath him 1 million galleons plus a monthly allowance for him of a monthly sum of 3000 galleons for the rest of his life in aid of his 'furry, little problem' , plus an additional 20,000 galleons to his first born child and a wedding fund (Because you prat, you will find love and have a family some day)**_

 _ **To The Tonks family, we leave our London townhouse and a sum of 10,000 galleons to each of the current family members (Edward Felix Tonks, Andromeda Delphinium Tonks nee Black and Nymphadora Vulpecluar Tonks)**_

 _ **To Minerva Ivy McGonagall we leave you a monthly allowance of 1000 galleons a month and ownership of the Potter Family library**_

 _ **To The Weasley family we leave you Shell Cottage, in gratitude for being good friends with our family even if our paths have not crossed as often as we have would hoped for**_

 _ **To Our godson; Neville Longbottom, we leave you a 5,000 galleon trust fund for you to access when turn seventeen years old.**_

 _ **And last but certainly not least our son Harry James Potter, we leave him our remaining fortune which includes**_

 _ **⁃ Potter Manor in Buckinghamshire**_

 _ **⁃ The Townhouse in Greenwich**_

 _ **⁃ 50 per cent share in his maternal grandfathers muggle company Grunnings**_

 _ **⁃ Fleamont's sleakeazy hair products**_

 _ **⁃ Mercury Court, Black property in Chelsea (previously owned by paternal grandmother Dorea Euphemia Black)**_

 _ **⁃ The invisiblilty cloak**_

 _ **⁃ And a trust fund of 10 million galleons**_

 _ **IF WE ARE UNABLE TO TAKE CARE OF OUR SON WE WISH FOR SIRIUS BLACK, (GODFATHER AND SECOND COUSIN ONCE REMOVED TO HARRY) TO TAKE IMMEDIATE CUSTODY OF HARRY**_

 _ **IF SIRIUS BLACK IS UNABLE TO RAISE HARRY, HERE ARE OUR FOLLOWING CHOICES ARE:**_

 _ **1: REMUS LUPIN (we trust you with out son Moony so no arguments)**_

 _ **2: THE TONKS FAMILY**_

 _ **3: MINERVA MCGONAGALL**_

 _ **4: THE LONGBOTTOM FAMILY**_

 _ **5: THE WEASLEY FAMILY**_

 _ **HE IS NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TO BE LEFT WITH PETUNIA DURSLEY NEE EVANS AND HER HUSBAND AS THEY DISLIKE MAGIC.**_

Harry read that last line over and over again, he was never supposed to have been left at the Dursleys in the first place

"Harry dear" Molly said tentatively "are you okay?" She asked gently, Harry simply nodded, Griphook looked over at Harry

"It says here in this forged document that you were to be left at The Dursley family in Little Whinging due to blood protection, as Lily died to save you, however James Potter died first defending yourself and your mother, it's really his sacrifice that is strongest for blood warding" Griphook said "And since on your paternal grandmother; Dorea Black's side of the family you are related to nearly every Wizarding family in Britain, meaning you could have been left with the Weasley's and the protection and wards would still have worked just as well, if not better, since your muggle relatives don't want you" he said in a matter of fact way

"Is there a way we can clear Sirius Black's name?" Arthur asked "because this will alone is enough to clear him and enough evidence against Peter Pettigrew" Harry looked hopeful at this.

Griphook nodded "I shall contact Amelia Bones right now and provide this will as evidence, hopefully we can get Mr Black a formal trial by this afternoon, tomorrow at the latest, Harry, Molly and Arthur all smiled, Molly hugged Harry tightly before they thanked Griphook and the three of them made their way back to Hogwarts, Molly and Arthur wanted to say a few very harsh words to the manipulative and quite frankly evil headmaster that is Albus Dumbledore.

Mafalda Prewitt was bored, she had been dragged to a special meeting with Dumbledore by Colin Creevey, the older brother of her best friend Dennis, who also looked bored, others who were there were; Justin Finch Fletchley, Fay Dunbar, Dean Thomas, Stephen Cornfoot, Su Li, Roger Davies and last and more annoyingly Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore was droning on about how muggleborns were the future and how one day they could and should rule over both the wizarding and muggle worlds due to their knowledge of both worlds, they could incorporate the two, to be frank Mafalda felt that she was in a death eaters meeting only in reverse, she was quite frankly frightened by some of the things that were said, she looked around and saw Hermione and Justin listening intently to what was being said occasionally nodding in agreement, the other muggleborns seemed to listen, she noted that Dean looked disturbed by what was being said and thankfully Dennis also seemed as frightened as she was, Colin on the others hand was like Hermione and Justin sadly.

Mafalda was the daughter of a pureblooded squib and a muggle, so she was no muggle technically, she was a half-blood, she had been sorted into Slytherin so she had to be careful in revealing that she was a daughter of a squib from a pureblood line no less, she in,y said that she was a Prewitt which although wasn't enough since the Prewitt clan had traditionally been placed in Gryffindor with a few Ravenclaw's in the mix, they seemed happy that she was from an old wizarding family, her only friends so far was Dennis Creevey, who was a Gryffindor, Astoria Greengrass, who was another loner in second year and her sister Daphne and her friends Tracy and Theodore, who made a vow to protect Mafalda and to an extent Dennis, Mafalda had heard the the Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other so she was grateful that Dennis was still friends with her, she had also befriended her second cousin; Ginny Weasley who had become like a big sister to her, Ginny gasped stood up for her on a number of occasions, from this summer Mafalda was to be staying with the Weasley family while her parents went away on holiday, Molly had been sending her her home made jam tarts every week which she shared out to her friends, all in all Mafalda was having an interesting so far at Hogwarts, the Most of the Slytherins treated her with indifference because of her Weasley relations and her semi acceptable half-blood status and the Gryffindors also left her alone because she was a Weasley cousin, so all in all Mafalda could se herself slipping under the radar until she would leave Hogwarts in 2001.

"Now we have to make sure that this group stays hidden and try to recruit some sympathetic pure bloods to our cause" Dumbledore said, alerting Mafalda to his incessant droning "All we need to do is to keep upsetting the balance, and maybe distance ourselves from Harry Potter, his entering his name in the goblet of fire is signalling that he is becoming dark" Albus said in (fake) sorrow, Mafalda frowned she didn't know Harry that well, other than the fact that he was her cousin Ron's best mate and practically the unofficial Weasley, but it was no way that Harry was turning dark least of all because his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, at that moment Dumbledore ended the meeting, Mafalda and Dennis couldn't leave fast enough, they maybe only first years but both knew something was wrong at Hogwarts, Mafalda made a note that Hermione stayed behind in Dumbledore's office, Mafalda certainly didn't like Hermione, she was a stuck up, spoilt bitch who walked around as if she owned Hogwarts, Mafalda had heard that Hermione had fallen out with Harry & Ron, good she thought, perhaps they would grow in confidence without the beaver toothed brat constantly nagging at them, she thought as she made her way to Herbology.

Hermione waited until everyone was gone before she started speaking "Inspiring meeting Professor Dumbledore" she simpered "I've been saying for years that the wizarding world is barbaric and archaic, it needs people like me and other muggleborns to change it, getting rid of Halloween entirely would be a good start" Hermione said, Dumbledore looked pleased at his heiress.

"Indeed Mrs Granger, now do you have any information on Harry?" He asked, Hermione shook her head "no nothing, I have tried to remove Weasley put the way, but he's become more loyal than ever before" she said "I pretend to apologise to Harry today, maybe confound him and the others so I can get into his good books again, but even then I feel drained, I'm so fed up being that spoilt little half breed's friend' she said "I really hate him, especially after last year! When he and Ron pushed me away just because I took his broom away" she said scornfully

"Do not worry Mrs Granger, there will be a big pay off in the end, and it could be sooner, the fake Moody is going to assist Harry along the way, I must say Mrs Granger it was an excellent idea of yours get Harry's broom taken away so we can out s tracking spell on it, very ingenious indeed" he said "but back on track, Mrs Granger I want you to befriend Victor Krum, find out what he knows about Karkaroff and his movements, maybe even see if Krum can join our cause, he's not a pure blood supremacist from what I have heard, I also want you to befriend Harry again, I need to keep him close and your the only one who can do this for me" he said in his grandfatherly tone of voice.

Hermione sighed but she knew she must follow orders, she needed to make Harry weaker, "Okay Albus, I will do so" she said reluctantly "but how should I keep the Weasley's and every one else away?" She asked

"You leave that with me, I have something planned that will make Harry more ostracised enough to make his allies question him, he said, a sinister glut in his eye even unnerved Hermione.

DUN DUN DUN! Will Sirius be cleared? Will Dumbledores plan work? Find out this week folks and keep sending me reviews please...thanks


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you guys for your continued support, I'm sure people must think I'm biased against Hermione, but I think most of fandom is biased against Ron, as I said before he messed up twice in seven books to Harry, most of the time he had Harry's back,I'm just portraying that side of him, Hermione was often envious of Harry, especially in Half Blood Prince when he started doing better academically than she was, make no mistakes I like Hermione, she was wonderful I just found she could be too perfect at times.

Chapter five:

Albus Dumbledore was having a cup of tea and enjoying a lemon drop when Minerva walked into his office, "Albus, there are some goblins from Gringotts wanting to see you" She with a small triumphant smirk on her face, Albus frowned, Goblins rarely had anything to do with Hogwarts.

"Show them in Minerva" he said bracing himself as he got up to follow her, at that moment Molly and Arthur burst into the room

"Ah Molly and Arthur..." but Arthur raised a hand "no informalities today Dumbledore, I'm here on a most serious matter!" He said "it's regarding our sponsor child; Harry Potter, in which he should've been You interfered with that didn't you " the normal calm father of seven said, keeping his temper in, Minerva looked aghast

"Albus, you told me the Weasley family were Harry's sponsor family!" She said flaring her nostrils

"Is that what he told you now is it?!" Molly spoke "don't you have any boundaries when it comes to lying Dumbledore!" She said, Albus sighed "Molly, Arthur...I..." but Arthur interrupted the headmaster "That's Lord Weasley to you" Arthur said haughtily

"Lord Weasley" Albus said hurriedly "I have the goblins waiting for me so if you could..." but at that moment two goblins walked into the room

"Mr Dumbledore" said one goblin "I'm Sharptooth, and this here is Bladeclaw my Assistant, we have reason to believe that an under aged student is being forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, is that correct?" He asked in a stern voice, Molly, Arthur and Minerva looked on in satisfaction as the headmaster replied

"Yes Harry Potter..." he started but the goblin stopped him "That's Lord Potter to you, and do not interrupt me! Anyway, since the Goblet is under our jurisdiction, we revoke its decision and Lord Potter will no longer be a champion, since this is the triwizard tournament and not the quadwizard tournament." Sharptooth finished, Dumbledore looked flustered "But you cannot do this! The goblet is on Hogwarts land, young Harry must compete" he said Sharptooth and Bladeclaw shook their heads

"Albus, even if the decision was yours, his magical sponsors do not want Lord Potter, and you being of not a ancient, noble or honourable house, will refer to Lord Potter as such, his magical sponsors do not want him to compete and their decision is final" Sharpetooth said firmly, but Albus smiled "Ah but you see Sharptooth, I am Har- I mean Lord Potter's magical sponsor and I do have the ministry's backing" he smirked but Arthur interjected

"Actually Albus, you'll find your no longer Harry's sponsor parent, not that you've been a particularly worthwhile sponsor parent, but Molly and I are now his sponsor parents , and you'll find that any member of a ancient, noble or honourable can veto the headmasters decision and contrary to your views Albus, I think you'll find that Cornielius Fudge has been most keen to investigate Harry's placement in the tournament in the first place, with the intention of removing Harry from it or cancelling the whole event entirely if need be and even you cannot overturn the ministers final decision Albus" Arthur said with a satisfactory smile on his face,

Albus foresaw his plans falling apart, Voldemort was supposed to return at the end of the year, with the help of the impurised Barty Crouch Jnr, who was currently impersonating his long time friend and ally; Alastair Moody, it had been a perfect plan concocted by himself, Moody and Crouch Snr of course the latter person would have to be eliminated for the purposes of the greater good, Albus had to think up another plan and fast.

Everyone's eyes were upon the aged headmaster, who sighed, "Very well, I shall inform the headmasters of this decision" he said, it was vital that Tom Riddle returned in June and that the boy remained firmly in his grasp.

A few hours later Gryffindor tower was celebrating, their fellow lion was no longer part of the tournament, They had gotten the announcement at dinner, Harry also had another reason as to why he was happy, Sirius was going to have a formal trial day after tomorrow, he had the threat of the dementors kiss lifted, Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge seemed very keen to see justice done, especially Fudge, who was determined to get Dumbledore, Harry knew his godfather would be set free but he was still nervous, Harry was drinking some butter beer, but he was feeling reckless, a new sense of bravado had kicked in, he was fourteen and for the first time in his life, he could just be a (relatively) normal teenage boy, and he was going to make the most of it, just then he had an idea, he looked at his best friend who looked back at him.

"Mate" Harry said "fancy grabbing the invisibility cloak and heading to Hogsmead?" Harry said with a roguish smile, Ron returned that smile "C'mon them, shall we bring Neville along with us? He really needs to come out of his shell" Ron said, Harry nodded, he agreed that Neville should come out of his shell, he made a vow to himself that he would be a better friend to him this year

"Let me grab my cloak, and I'll meet you and Nev back down here" Harry said and Ron nodded before he went to grab Neville, Harry had just approached the stairs to the boys dorms when Hermione approached him "Harry" she said softly, Harry gave the girl a hard stare and went to side step her but she grabbed his arm "Harry, please, I'm so sorry for being a bad friend" she said "I reacted that way because I was scared for your life, the truth is" she said, as Harry continued to look at his former friend "I really like you" she said "I mean I really really like you Harry" she said, Harry smirked, inwardly he was laughing at the hopeless attempt at a reconciliation but Harry decided to play along "Granger" he said "I'm flattered that you feel that way about me, but I don't find you attractive, however if it's friendship you want then I would like us to be friends again" he said, Hermione smiled, but Harry could tell that the smile was false

"Oh thank you Harry!" She simpered "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast tomorrow then" Harry nodded as Granger went upstairs to her dorms, Harry shuddered, even though he knew his former friend was pretending to have a crush on him, it was still unnerving, he thought as he ran upstairs to grab his cloak.

He came downstairs a few moments later, and saw Ron and Neville by the portrait door "what did Granger want?" Neville asked as they went out the portrait door, putting on the cloak

"She was apologising and I accepted" Harry said, Ron and Neville looked aghast "after what she's said and done mate!?" Ron asked, Harry nodded "of course Ronald, after all as the muggle saying goes, keep your friends close but keep your enemies even closer, I don't trust her anymore mate but I need to keep a close eye on her, I've noticed that she's been visiting Dumbledore a lot lately and I want to know why" he said determinedly as the three boys headed to the village via a secret passageway for a night of rambunctious fun.

Further down south as three boys headed to the Three Broomsticks to get merry, two grown men were already drunk, Sirius looked over at Remus, he had already passed out on the sofa, the full moon was tomorrow and Remus was going to be hungover as fuck, a hungover werewolf was normally a bad idea, but the grown men in their mid thirties couldn't help it, Sirius was finally going to be free, finally free after thirteen long years, Gringotts had provided the proof that stated that Wormtail was the secret keeper, the proof that Albus could have easily provided if he wanted to, but Sirius now knew that Albus had deliberately kept him away from Harry, Albus had witnessed the last will of Lily and James, and he had gone completely against them, Sirius in his drunken stupor shook his head, he honestly didn't know who was worse, Dumbledore or Voldemort, at least Voldemort was openly evil, Dumbledore gave off a facade that he was all caring but in truth Dumbledore was worse than Voldemort, he had knowingly allowed his godson to be sent to abusive relatives, Sirius knew something wasn't right when Harry, who after only knowing him for an hour, had jumped at the chance to live with him, he also knew Lily would never had wanted her bigoted sister to raise her son.

Sirius knew he'd get the trial was just a formality that was long overdue, Cornelius was most apologetic as the short man had personally visited him after Sirius had received word from Gringotts that they had evidence to clear his name, Sirius had plans, he was going rebuild his family's dark legacy and reform it, he was already working on expelling his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa and their husbands out of the family and reintroduce Andromeda and her family into the clan, he had already made Harry his heir, even if Sirius had a child of his own he wanted Harry to be his heir, he considered the boy to be his son and loved him from the moment he was born, he also planned on becoming a governor of Hogwarts so he could keep a very very very close eye on Hogwarts and its evil headmaster, Sirius was going to accept his role as Lord Black, thankfully his father hadn't disowned him, partly because he wanted to hedge his bets, both sons on opposite sides of the war so whoever won the Black family would come out winners either way, and Regulus had died in 1979, his father died that same year, Sirius hadn't been able accept the title of Lord until his mother died, which wasn't until 1985, by that time it had been too late, he was in Azkaban, had he been able to take his lordship title earlier he would not have been thrown into Azkaban without a trial, Sirius felt anger rise from the pit of his stomach, how was it he, a known soldier against dark forces was discarded and left in Azkaban for twelve years when Snivillus who was a known death eater, so well known in fact, he was Voldemort's next in command after Bellatrix and Lucius, yet Dumbledore spoke on his behalf in the death eater trials, how did this happen? Why? Sirius never quite understood the relationship between Dumbledore and Snape, Snape was prejudiced, he was an appalling teacher compared to Horace Slughorn, the potions teacher and head of Slytherin during his time at Hogwarts, and he had a pathological hatred for Harry, sure he and James did pick on Snape but Snape also started most of he fights between them, but at least they were on the same even platform when ever the three of them fought, Snape was a grown adult and he bullied his students so badly that the Longbottom boy was more afraid of him than The Lestranges who attacked his parents or Voldemort himself according to Remus, Snape was the worst bully, he emotionally abused the children in his charge, that's not equal footing, Snape had an unfair advantage, Sirius had great plans for Snape, he was going to make his life hell, Sirius took another sip of his fire whiskey and a drag of his cigarette, he then looked out into the Yorkshire moors at night, tomorrow, Sirius thought, was the first day of the rest of his life, Sirius felt lighter than he had felt in years.

Harry, Ron and Neville were sitting around a small table, on their third beers, it turned out Madam Rosemarta was more than keen to serve under aged students as longs as they were honest, plus seeing the three boys reminded her of three other similar boys she once knew nearly two decades ago, one of whom was the father of the boy sitting in front of her now.

Neville was a lightweight but Harry and Ron decided to grab another round of drinks, "Guys guys guys" Neville said or slurred "should we head back as it's late" he said trying to be serious, but in truth he was having the time of his life Harry and Ron looked at him with an incredulous look "you mad! Nights still young" Harry said, he wanted to be free! Besides Ron's crush, Rosmerta...oops" he said with a smirk knowing that he said that loudly, Ron glared at him as he went beet red in the face "won't say anything, will you Rosie?" He winked at the barmaid, who returned the wink "me snitch on the son of James Potter, not likely!" She smiled, as she handed the boys out three more beers, Harry smirked "see guys, we're in the clear!"

"You know what" Ron said "we're exactly like the marauders" Harry smiled, Neville looked questionably "who and what are the marauders?" He asked, Harry went to explain "the marauders were a group of students in the 1970s, they were my dad, Sirius Black and the one and only Professor Lupin, otherwise known as Prongs, Padfoot and Moony" he smiled, Neville was shocked, Harry continued "there was a fourth member but he betrayed my parents to Voldemort" the other boys shuddered at his name "Sirius is innocent and soon I'll be living with him and Lupin" Harry said happily, Ron also smiled, his best mate deserved happiness, the three boys continued to drink until Rosmerta kicked them out at 1am, the sneaked into the now closed Honeydukes and went back through the tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I haven't decided on who Harry will end up yet, I'm leaning toward Ginny or Luna, but have also considered Daphne, Susan or Lavender, However for the moment I may make Harry a free agent, he dates who he wants to date, Sirius will probably meet someone special soon himself as he deserves love, Remus & Tonks will still end up together.

Chapter six

Sirius was waiting at the wizengamot with Remus, Andromeda, Ted and Dora, he wanted Harry to be there too but he had to stay at Hogwarts, Sirius would catch up with him later, Sirius knew he'd get off, there was enough evidence to prove his innocence, Amelia Bones approached the small group.

"They'll call you in in a few minutes" she said "it'll take no more than five minutes, the ministry is also going to compensate you, 10,000 galleons for every year you spent in Azkaban, so that would total up to 120,000 galleons" she said, Sirius felt that figure was a reasonable enough "Thank you Madame Bones" Sirius said "I fully appreciate all you've done for me" Amelia nodded and she went into the Wizengamot hall, a couple of minutes later his name was called and Sirius went inside, his family and friends waiting and feeling hopeful.

Harry, Ron and Neville choose to eat their breakfast in the House elves quarters today, Harry wanted to avoid The Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins, they had potions with Snape, and Harry was already on edge, he knew Snape would go hard on him and Neville so he braced himself for a difficult morning, Sirius had his trial this morning and he was focused on that, it meant from this summer or any holiday, he would no longer return to the Dursley's, despite what Dumbledore wanted, Harry wanted Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, he and his friends agreed on this, he wasn't any good for his students, least of all Harry himself, Hogwarts needed an overhaul, the new millennium is just a few years away now and yet Hogwarts had more or less had the same staff and teaching methods since the 1950s.

"Shall we head up to potions then?" Ron asked "best to get there early before the greasy haired bat docks points off being late even though we were five minutes early"

The others agreed, The boys thanked Dobby for breakfast as they headed to the dungeons, they were early and the first ones there, shortly followed by Granger, who made a beeline straight for Harry and Ron, completely side stepping Neville.

"Harry, Ron, shall we go to Hagrid's later, together, just the three of us!" Said ignoring Neville "Bit busy later Granger, I'm going to floo call Sirius and Remus later after his trial then I'm going to do some research on wizarding customs after classes are over"

"Such good news about Sirius! I heard his family have a library in one of their mansions, I think he should do the right thing and open up his library for muggleborn students as we're at a disadvantage" inwardly Harry rolled his eyes, she was so transparent it was laughable, he agreed more should be done with help for muggleborns but that shouldn't mean that muggle culture should prevail over wizard culture, nor should it mean that they get automatic help, they have to earn it, that said bigoted pure blood families were no help either, by now all the other fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were there, including Malfoy and his goons

"So Potter!" Draco started, Harry had actually never been more thankful at Malfoy interrupting Granger in one of her many rants about how far behind wizards compared to muggles, but he still hated the bigoted moron, in fact come to think of it both Granger and Malfoy were equally bigoted and elitist, "I hear your not taking part in the tournament anymore, not very brace and Gryffindorian of you now is it, if a loser duffer like Diggory is brave enough to take part, surely you can? But then again your only good enough when your weasel and mudblood are around"

"I pick my battles Malfoy, perhaps you should do the same" Harry said looking over Malfoy, Malfoy turned around and Moody behind him "that'll be 20 points off Malfoy, for being a braggart and saying the m word" he said, Snape arrived, "what is the problem Moody" and then turned to Harry and Ron "Is it Potter and Weasley!? Bothering my Slytherins again... that'll be..."

"Actually Snape it was Malfoy he lost twenty points for Slytherin" Harry looked further down the line and saw a boy he knew was Theodore Nott glaring at Malfoy, Nott was standing next to two girls, one brunette and one blonde girl, Tracy and Daphne he thought their names were.

"Very well" Snape in response to Moody, who then said to Malfoy "Maybe you should keep your eye on braggart's like Malfoy, if it weren't for a few technicalities, his father would be rotting away in Azkaban, like he should've been doing for his master" he said threateningly, Harry looked at Ron who also looked back at him, neither of them liked the way Moody said that, it sounded far too sinister for their liking, why would Moody address Lord Voldemort as a master?

"Yes yes Moody, I think that's enough!" Snape said but Moody wasn't done "And you Snape! You also ran out on the dark lord didn't you! Became a spy? More like a snivelling little snot rag who hid behind Albus Dumbledore, why you should also be rotting in Azkaban or better still dead" Moody looked positively deranged, his magical eye swirling around on its own, Snape pulled out his wand and stuck it against Moody's throat "One. More. Word. Moody" he said threateningly, more threatening than Harry had ever seen him, just then McGonagall arrived "Severus! Out your wand away, your scaring the students!" She shouted "this is most inappropriate!" She said as Snape put his wand away, Moody smirked "touch a nerve did I Severus!?" Moody said

"Enough! Alastair leave now, Severus wait here I wish to speak with you, the rest of you " she addressed the students"go inside and wait for Professor Snape" she said sternly the fourth years went inside, the Gryffindors were excited that Snape was put into his place but Harry and Ron seemed unsure about Moody, his whole tone and manner didn't seem to be that if some one who hated Voldemort.

A few moments later Snape burst into the room, clearly in a bad mood, this did not bode well for Harry or Neville, thankfully, Harry, Ron and Neville sat together while Hermione was sat with Fay and Isobel, two other quiet Gryffindor girls, at the back of the class.

"Well" Snape snapped at the fourth years, "turn your books to page 134 then, what are you waiting for!?" The students did as he asked.

Cornelius Fudge presided over the trial of one Sirius Orion Black, and he was shocked to find that there were no case notes over the original trial, and that was because there was no original trial for Sirius Black in 1981 as Amelia informed him of this heinous decision, Fudge was part of the Hit Wizards back then, he was head of that department he was there when he arrested Black, Fudge would never forget that November's back in 1981, there had been reports of a major explosion in a town centre in London, when they got there half the street had been blown to bits, dozens of burning dead bodies, Fudge remembered seeing Black, laughing like a maniac, at the time he really did seem guilty, they told the muggle authorities to inform the muggle population that the explosion had been caused by a rouge terrorist group.

The years 1981 to 1984 had been full of death eater trials and Fudge assumed that Black's trial had been done and dusted in the early days of the trials, but it never went through, and as a result one of the biggest and most vilest of miscarriages of justice had occurred and to a Lord of a Ancient and Noble house no less, Fudge was no fool, he knew Dumbledore could easily have spoken up for Black if he wanted to, it was well known that Black had distanced himself away from his own Voldemort supporting family very early on, and that he fought in Dumbledore's unorthodox group The Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore spoke up for that awful potions teacher of his Snape, Voldemort's fourth in command, Fudge was determined to get Dumbledore and ruin him, he never liked how a headmaster had so much power, he was a chess master, a manipulator.

Fudge got to thinking about Harry, he had to admit he did have a soft spot for the lad, sure he was mischievous but he was harmless, Fudge was determined to form an alliance with the boy, but he wasn't quite sure if he was Dumbledore's man, well if he was he certain wouldn't be after this was over.

"Please give Lord Black veritiserum " Amelia said and one of the guards gave a cup of the potion to Sirius who drank it back, in an instant his eyes went blank, the guard nodded and Amelia asked the first question

"For the purpose of our records, what is your full name" she asked

"Sirius Orion Black" he said in monotone

"What is your birth date?" Cornelius asked

"Third of November, 1959" Sirius replied

"Were you the secret keeper to the Potter's as of the date Thirty first of October, 1981?" Asked another member of the wizengamot

"No, I was not" came the reply

The hall broke out into chatter, until Fudge called out "order, order!" The chatter died down

"Who was the real secret keeper?" Fudge asked

"Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said the entire hall broke out into more chatter with Fudge struggling to keep the members quiet, "SILENCE!" Amelia shouted, "I think we have heard enough to clear Lord Black" she said but Fudge said "one more question Madame Bones" he said, "Lord Black" he said standing up and raising a hand to silence the other Wizengamot members "is Peter Pettigrew still alive?" He finished, there were a few gasps but no interruptions

"Yes, he is" Sirius said "he transformed into his rat animagus form, after he performed the blasting curse on that high street" he said, Amelia stood up before before anyone else could speak "all those in favour of clearing Lord Black of the crimes he is accused of, raise your right hand" she said, raising her own hand, Fudge did the same, before he knew it nearly every hand was raised in favour of clearing Sirius of all charges,

"All those against" Amelia continued, only a small number of people, mainly ex death eaters and adamant Dumbledore supporters raised their hands but it was no use to them, Sirius was cleared, The guard gave Sirius the antidote to the veritiserum and Sirius's eyes were refocused as he blinked a few times as he stood up

"Lord Sirius Black it is my pleasure to clear you of all charges, and may I take this opportunity to apologies to you, for our failings and for taking twelve years of your life away from you" Fudge said sincerely "we are in your debt Lord Black" he said

Sirius was elated, he knew he would be cleared but to hear it officially from the minister's own mouth! It was a heady moment for the rogue

"Lord Black you are a free man" Amelia said smiling as Sirius walked out into the corridor to meet Remus and his family, now he could get back to normal.

Harry was halfway through potions when Snape decided to pick on him

"Potter! Your not stirring the potion right!" He said "do you think you could teach this class!" He said, Harry ignored him, Snape then went over to Neville "and you Longbottom! Are you even sure that your not a muggle?! Because squibs make better potions than you can" he said spitefully, Neville had finally had enough

"Shut up death eater!" He said standing up facing Snape, the whole class looked the two wondering what was going to happen next "who the fuck are you to speak to me like that! Your only here because your former boss isn't around!" Harry stood up to try and take and take Neville out of the room, but Neville wasn't having any of it

"You think you got the right to pick on us Students that aren't in Slytherin! How your still in a job is a mystery, but I have had it with your constant insults! I'm the future Lord Longbottom and one day I could make your worthless, pathetic little life hell!" He shouted, Neville grabbed his stuff and barged out of the classroom before Snape could reply, Snape turned his attention to Harry "Well Potter! What are you staring at?!"

Harry shook his head and gave a chuckle "I'm looking at a git' he said and he followed Neville out of the room"

Cedric was disappointed with his housemates, Hufflepuffs were supposed to be a reasonable bunch but so far most of them had taken to bullying Harry Potter, he distanced himself from his housemates and started hanging around mainly with Cho and his friend from his younger years, Luna Lovegood, Cho had vowed to become a better friend to the young girl.

Luna was pleased to reconnect with her child hood friend, they often played with the Weasley kids and Fawcett girls as children, and both Cedric and Luna were both without siblings so they formed a brother-sister friendship, Cedric was four years older than her so their interactions became fewer and far between, but that changed last year for Cedric when he realised that most of his friends were hanger's on, Cedric had been best mates with Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood but they'd left last term so he hung out mainly with his girlfriend and his sort of younger sister.

The three of them were sitting in an abandoned classroom, Luna was drawing and the happy young couple were talking

"You do believe Harry don't you?" Cedric asked, Cho looked up at him "yes of course I do, I saw his face, it's no way he entered himself" she said "anyway why do you ask? He's out of the tournament thank Merlin" she carried on

"Nah, just wondered, I don't really know him that well, only what Percy told me since his brother Ron is his best friend, Oliver certainly loves him like a brother and they were on the same quidditch team for two years" Cedric said "I just hate how my housemates are treating him, Ernie was bang out of order insulting Harry's parents, it made him sound like that stupid ignoramus Malfoy" he finished, Luna walked over serenely and sat next to Cho and started putting her hair into a plait Cho didn't seem to mind.

"Thankfully us Ravenclaws are assessing the situation, we're not getting involved though some of us do sympathise with Harry, Padma is leading that faction due to her twin Parvati being in the same house as Harry" Cho said "what we don't understand is why Professor Dumbledore didn't try to get Harry out in the first place, it doesn't make any sense" Luna replied "Isn't it obvious, Albus wants to control Harry, my daddy has been writing about this for years" she said nonchalantly Cedric and Chi stared at her open mouthed, Luna continued

"Think about it, Harry was kidnapped after both Lily & James Potter sacrificed themselves for him, and for the next ten years no one knows where he is, except for a few people, one of which being Dumbledore, in truth Harry should have been a ward of the ministry until Sirius Black, otherwise known as Stubby Boardman, was proven innocent." She said "shall I give you pigtails Cho?" The blonde girl asked while Cedric and Cho looked positively bemused at their little friend.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So Sirius is free, it was always going to happen, don't worry I left Albus out of the trial because Sirius and Harry will deal with the evil headmaster in their own way, The trial was more about giving Sirius justice and putting Peter in the frame, there will be redeemable Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, it's just in canon Harry had issues with members of both houses, less so with the Hufflepuff lot of course, Snivillus will also get his just deserts Neville's outburst was just the beginning.

Chapter seven

Cho and Luna arrived back at Ravenclaw tower, it was similar to Gryffindor tower but with more blue than red, also they had to get access to the tower by solving a riddle, the two girls were met by Padma, Terry, Anthony and Marietta,

"Any further developments?" Terry asked "because I think it's high time us Claws picked a side"

Cho and Luna looked at each other, then Cho spoke up "what do you mean by picking a side" she asked

"Isn't it obvious, the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin has always been on a knife edge, but now you got the Hufflepuffs against Gryffindor and Slytherin, all because they have a bit of glory, Cedric being named champion has given a Hufflpuff a much needed boost, but some of its staunch members like MacMillan and Cornfoot are using this to get back at Gryffindor in particular, the Lions have always been the favoured ones in our community"

"Along with us claws" Padma pointed out "The wizarding world has always been more favourable to those who were in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, people either distrust Slytherins and judge them as being evil or look down upon Hufflepuff" she pointed out "our parents were happy that Parvati and I ended up in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, being immigrants to this country, this does give us both an advantage unlike if we were in Hufflepuff or Slytherin"

"It's okay for the likes of MacMillan and Malfoy, they are both rich and don't have to work, but if your poor then your screwed in those houses" Mandy Brocklehurst said "the wizarding world has prejudices that go beyond blood purity" she noted, the others agreed

"Then really it's no wonder the Hufflepuffs feel slighted at this time, as once again Gryffindor took their glory" Stephen said

"But that's not Harry's fault" Terry said "nor his friends, and besides Harry is no longer a champion, so they got their glory back" he said "MacMillan and his mates are just ignorant prigs with a chip on their shoulder" many of the Ravenclaws agreed with him

"Not all of Hufflepuff has joined in though" Luna pointed out, "Susan Bones and Megan Jones have fallen out with Ernie and Justin, and Cedric has also told his housemates to stop bothering Harry" she said

"I don't think Harry is actually bothered by those who are against him" Anthony said "Luna your also friends with The youngest Weasley girl; Ginny right? What she said about Harry other than that she's clearly head over heels in love with him" He asked, Luna nodded "yes she's also close to him and your right he seems more determined this year, ever since Halloween" she said

"I heard from Parvati that he and Ron have finally distanced themselves away from that fake Ravenclaw; Granger" she said, at that all the Ravenclaws rolled their eyes, they were so glad that she didn't get sorted into their house, "she's been trying to get back into his good books though, but they don't seem interested" she continued

"What's her game eh?" Anthony said "for a muggleborn she knows an awful lot about our world" he said frowning

"Yeah don't we know we know it" Terry "she's always criticising our ways and traditions and how we do things" he frowned, Anthony nodded and continued "yeah but she knows too much, don't you think?"

"She does do a lot of reading mate" Stephen said "that could be why" the others agreed with him but Anthony remained suspicious, so did Luna.

Harry was waiting in McGonagall's office, Sirius would be coming through the floo any second, he couldn't believe that he was going to be living with his godfather finally!

Just then Sirius arrived, Harry hadn't seen him since June, he noticed looked a lot healthier, fuller in the face, short hair which was side parted, high cheekbones and prominent grey eyes, Sirius broke out into a grin and grabbed his godson into a hug, which Harry returned ten fold, both refused to let go of one another in fear that this was just a beautiful dream, but it wasn't, it was real.

They released each other "Harry" Sirius said simply, overcome with emotion "can you ever forgive me?" He said, Harry frowned, "for what?" Asked, Sirius turned away from his godson "for going after that rat, instead of fighting harder for you, to keep you! It's just I was so overcome with grief for your mum and dad" he said finally turning to face Harry, a solitary tear going down his aristocratic face, Harry just smiled at his godfather.

"Don't be sorry" he said "you were young, and you just been through something horrible" Harry said, but Sirius shook his head "it's because of me that you grew up with Lily's evil sister ad he family!"

"No it isn't, it was because of Dumbledore! He knew that you were innocent and he let you rot! He knew about the real will and he ignored my parents request" Harry said "if I were in your position and I saw Ron or Neville or any of the Weasley's dead I don't know what I would do!" He said passionately "Sirius you my godfather and you've made a mistake, we all do, but Dumbledore has cause this shit!"

Sirius looked at Harry, he forgives him, his godson didn't hate him "Thank you Harry" he said "I won't ever let you down again!" He said as he sat down "Dumbledore has a lot to answer for, he's ruined so many lives!" He said

"Why didn't you say at your trial that Dumbledore knew about you not being secret keeper?" Harry asked, surely Dumbledore should be arrested by now? Sirius smirked

"Well..." he started

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

"It says here that Albus knew that Pettigrew was the real secret keeper" Fudge said incredulously "he must be brought in immediately!" But Sirius shook his head

"No Cornelius, let me and Harry deal with Dumbledore, I intend to use my lordship to make his life very difficult" Sirius said "You have always wanted more ministry involvement in Hogwarts, well now is your opportunity, I can be your eyes and hears and for the ministry and a total hinderance to Albus on your behalf" the lord smirked

Cornelius thought this over, he wanted to keep a close eye on Hogwarts for sometime but out and out ministry control would be met with displeasure, Sirius was offering his services on a plate, this way he could slowly remove power from the interfering headmaster, the two men agreed with a handshake and a glass of whiskey

MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE

"That sounds like a good idea, while Dumbledore is watching me your watching him" Harry said smiling, Sirius nodded "exactly, all you have to do is to play nice with Dumbledore, let him think he still has control over you"

"He wants to meet with us, I bet it's something to do with him trying to get me to live with the Dursley's again" Harry rolled his eyes "That's not going to happen cub" Sirius said, "you are living with me and Remus at Potter Manor or where ever you want to live!"

Harry felt relieved at that, Sirius continued "so I heard you and Ron have befriended Neville then" he said, Harry nodded "yeah it's shame we didn't become friends years ago' Harry said, Sirius nodded in agreement "it is, back in the old days, your grandfathers were all allies, and they helped defeat Grindleward, just so happens Dumbledore gets all the credit for that" Sirius said bitterly "but yes it's very fitting that you three lads have formed a friendship" he finished.

The two dark haired males continued to talk for a little while longer before Dumbledore came into the office,

"Ah Harry, Sirius, shall we have our chat now? It's regarding Harry and how he should remain at the Dursley's next summer" he said in his grandfatherly voice, eyes twinkling like crazy, Sirius and Harry looked at each other and smirked, surely Dumbledore knew you just do not try to outwit the perfect combination that was a Black and a Potter by now?


	8. Chapter 8

THE ORDER OF POTTER-BLACK-WEASLEY

Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore was relived that Sirius had left his name out of his trial but nevertheless he knew he had to be on guard and change his plan, it would be imperative that Harry had to be at the Dursley's this coming summer since he had something big planned, short term his plans were screwed, especially now that The Weasleys and Sirius Black would never allow Harry to compete in the tournament now, Harry was now gaining supporters of his own and though they weren't rich nor as powerful The Weasley family were the largest pure blooded family in the Wizarding world that were staunchly on the light side, Dumbledore was counting on their support, that was also never going to happen so he had to find a replacement family to endorse the Dumbledorian view,

He was going through his list of possibilities on his list, The Diggory's were light but couldn't be as easily bought, The Bones family, although we're on the side of light, we're also very distrustful of Dumbledore after he had to make a sacrifice for the greater good and allowed death eaters to wipe out three quarters of the family, leaving only Amelia Bones, her orphaned niece Susan who was also Amelia's ward, and Amelia's second cousin, Ambrose Bones and his family and that branch of the family left England shortly after the war, Dumbledore shook his head, the sacrifice of the Bones family was necessary why couldn't they understand the greater good, he thought sadly, Fawkes was watching her master and a sorrowful tear went down her feathers, she knew her master had gone too far and she was fed up with being tied to him, he was now as evil as Voldemort in her view.

Dumbledore then remembered that he had to have his meeting with The now insufferable Lords Potter and Black, honestly he wished he allowed Sirius to have been kissed by the death eaters now, he was more trouble than was worth.

In the Hufflepuff common room, Susan, Hannah and Megan we're sitting away from their housemates, Ernie and Justin were becoming unbearable in their vendetta against Gryffindor house and in particular; Harry Potter.

"I'm fed up with this!" Susan said "our house has become utterly insane over this tournament and our treatment of Harry is out of order" she said, the other two girls agreed

"I admit I was annoyed at first but it's no way Harry entered the contest himself, But at least he's out of the tournament by his own demand, surely that should prove that he never entered out of his own free will" Hannah said "and also Neville told me Harry hates all the attention and he's shared a dorm with him now for the last three years so he should know better than us"

Megan and Susan nodded in agreement, at that moment Ernie and Justin came up to them "House traitors is what you all are, it's worse since The Bones family have always been in Hufflepuff and now Susan is siding with the attention seeking Gryffindors!" Ernie said, Susan rolled her eyes

"Why on earth are you letting this get to you so much!?" Susan said heatedly "you have no right to say that I'm disloyal to my house! If anything your actually displaying more of the negative traits of a Gryffindor and Slytherin than the positive ones of a Hufflepuff!"

At that moment Cedric came to the crowd "That's it!" He said "over the last few days I've come to realise that our house isn't truly displaying the values of true Hufflepuff, we are accepting of all regardless of blood status or family background, if your a Hufflepuff your family and we treat those outside our house with the same respect, but most of you haven't" Cedric looking pointedly at Ernie and Justin "you've belittled and bullied Harry Potter for something that wasn't his fault, in fact that's twice in two years that Ernie and most of our house have falsely accused Harry Who by the way is of Ancient and Noble standing due to his Potter and Black heritage more so than a MacMillan which is only Noble"

"Leave me out of this" Ernie said, but Cedric carried on "Why should I Ernie? You've been attacking Harry and on both occasions you've falsely accused him of crimes or incidents that he was proved innocent of, and furthermore I have spoken with my family and my father agrees that I should withdraw from this tournament, I refuse to represent a house that thinks it's okay to start Hogwarts civil war" he said, Justin looked furiously at Cedric

"You can't withdraw! What about our house? We can finally show that we are just as brave as a Gryffindor, just as smart as a Ravenclaw and even as cunning and as ambitious as a Slytherin" he said, there were murmurs of agreement and some angry stares shot at Cedric's way

"I would have liked to have represented Hufflepuff as a house of tolerance and kindness and as well as proving that we are a valuable house, but I'd feel like I was a fraud at this moment and most of you lot only have yourselves to blame" Cedric said and he left the common room leaving behind a stunned silence until Ernie spoke up

"What a cowardly..." he said but Megan interrupted him "Shut up Ernie! Your responsible for this! And you as well Justin! With your endless attacks on Harry and by the way on that point you do realise that the Gryffindor's aren't very happy with you, especially the Weasley's, Potter's closest allies, and the largest pureblood family in our world, set to over take the number of Black's in the next few decades, they plan on retaliating against our house for yours and Justin's actions, If we're lucky Cedric might be able to talk them out of an attack, but no guarantees, so well done boys, you may have started a Hogwarts civil war, at a time when we needed to show a bit of unity" Megan finished as the whole of Hufflepuff house now stared at Justin and Ernie who for the first time didn't look as pompous as he normally did.

Sirius and Harry's meeting with Dumbledore went well, they managed to dissuade him that Harry would never again return to the Dursley's and the best part was, was when Sirius told the old coot that he would be taking up his position as Lord Black and would also become a new governor of Hogwarts, Dumbledore looked petrified at this as his plan to isolate Harry from his friends and allies would be made much more difficult to achieve he would have to come up with another plan and fast, meanwhile Sirius and Harry were laughing at their success, Harry was now formally the heir of Sirius and Sirius had immediately taken to expel the Malfoy family and the Lestrange family and reinstated Andromeda and her family to the Black family, Harry was also made a member since he was a Black on his paternal grandmother's side of the family

"Dumbledore's face when you told him your going to one of the new governors" Harry chuckled, Sirius gave out his bark like laugh, it was good to laugh, out in the open with his godson, whom he loved more than anything in this world

"It's a first victory but there are still many more battles to come" he said "but right now I need to prepare our new home, for when you come for Christmas" he said, Sirius also needed to pay a visit to the Weasley's to thank them and then go to the ministry to meet with Cornelius and Amelia for a plan of action, being Lord Black now meant a busier life but Sirius knew things needed to change.

Harry felt lighter than he had felt in years, for the first time he saw a future beyond seventh year, he wanted to live his life and be with those he cared most about in the world, he now had a home with Sirius and hopefully Remus would join them, never again would he have to go back to the Dursley family and that was a great feeling.

Molly was making lunch when she heard the floo go, she ran to the living room and saw Sirius Black standing there in regal robes

"Mrs Weasley" he began "Sorry for the intrusion, but I just wanted to come by and say...thank you"

Molly motioned to Sirius to sit down as she cast a spell on the tea pot to make tea, she wasn't sure about Sirius but she wanted to listen to him.

"For what?" She asked, Sirius said "for being there for Harry, being his family and his safety net" Molly smiled

"It was an absolute pleasure" she said, but inside she was dreading this moment, Harry now had his godfather, why would he need her or Arthur now, but then Sirius said something that made her feel reassured

"I know I'm his godfather and legal guardian, however I understand that your now his magical guardians too, and I will still want your help and input where Harry is concerned" he said, at this Molly warmed to Sirius

"You mean, you want us to still be his magical guardians?" She asked

Sirius nodded "of course, Harry is Ron's best mate and I wouldn't dream of just removing him completely from your family when you've acted like the family he never had in my absence, that is why I want to also speak to your husband, to start an alliance with your family, mainly for Harry's sake but also to unite against a certain headmaster"

Molly bristled at the mere mention of the headmaster of Hogwarts, she loathed the man now "well Arthur normally comes home for lunch, he should be here in a few minutes, why don't you join us? Percy will be there too" Molly said cheerfully now warming to the Black heir.

Sirius Black smiled and said "Ah I've heard from Harry that you're cooking is legendary I shall look forward to joining you for lunch "

Molly and Sirius spoke a few more minutes

then fire roared and out came Arthur and his son Percy Molly got out to greet her husband and son and Sirius stood up and walked over to the father and son and shook their hands, "Lord Weasley..." Sirius began but Arthur waved him off "Just Arthur, Sirius, no need for formalities" he said smiling and the three men sat down while Molly went into the kitchen.

"I would also like to congratulate you on you being cleared, and our apologies for ever believing you would betray Lily & James Potter" Arthur said sincerely, Sirius smiled and replied "I probably didn't help my cause by going after Pettigrew in the first place" he said "I should have fought harder for Harry, to keep him and raise him myself" Arthur looked at the younger man and felt sorry for him,

"Sirius it wouldn't have made much difference, Albus had it all planned out, he removed you as guardian a week before the Potter's were murdered, I saw the documents myself at Gringotts, the goblins there are going to investigate this throughly" Arthur frowned, at that moment Percy spoke for the first time,

"I told you father" he said "Dumbledore wasn't a man who could be trusted, after Ginny's first year and how Dumbledore handled the Chamber of Secrets situation I completely lost faith in him, especially since he did nothing to prove Harry innocent of his being the so called heir of Slytherin" he said, Sirius and Arthur looked at Percy, Percy continued "Dumbledore was so ineffective during that year, he needs to be removed" he said, the two older men nodded in agreement l

"Well I'm working with Fudge and Madame Bones on that score" Sirius said "however we also need to form an alliance and that's why I'm here Arthur" he said as he took a warm cup of tea from Molly "I think Voldemort" Molly, Arthur and Percy all shuddered But Sirius carried on as if nothing happened "Is going to return very soon" Molly gasped, Arthur sighed and Percy frowned "But Lord Black..."

"Sirius" Sirius corrected him smiling "Yes er Sirius, how can You know who come back? His body was blown up years ago, surely he can't return"

"Voldemort from what I understand has delved into the darkest of dark magic, I'm not sure what as of yet, but his spirit somehow lives on, you see at the moment we are in peacetime, but we can't be complacent, that's why Voldemort was able to amass an army so quickly last time, after Grindleward was defeated in 1945 the wizarding community spent the next twenty years being to lax and complacent, we never once though there would be another war, a war far worse than the war against Grindleward, now while I think this peacetime isn't as secure as the one between 1945 to 1969, we are in danger of being to lax, there are still death eaters out there, like the Malfoy' and the fact that Voldemort did disappear is more reason why we should be on alert"

Sirius finished, the room was quiet until Molly spoke

"What can we do" she asked nervously, she sat the last war out but this time she knew she had to take part and help somehow, Sirius smiled at her "help Harry, support him, let him know that he does have people who love and care for him, not just as the boy who lived but just Harry, he's not a weapon against Voldemort he's a fourteen year old boy, who has seen and lived through too much already, it's up to us not him to stop Voldemort now" he said, the Weasley's in front of him all nodded in agreement, Arthur said "well now you've got Fudge onside it shouldn't be too hard to get ministry backing" he pointed out "I can speak to my neighbours, The Diggory's Fawcett's and Lovegood's" they're light families but never joined Dumbledore's faction in the last war, I think they distrust him too"

Sirius smiled, hopefully he could preempt the work Harry would have to do, but for now he wanted Harry to enjoy the next few years at Hogwarts, the company of four later sat down to a lovely meal of beef stew before Sirius floo'ed back up to Remus's house later that afternoon, satisfied that he and Molly & Arthur Weasley both agreed that Harry was their priority.

 **Sorry for the long gap between updates, life and uni got in the way but I'm going to try and update every 2-3 weeks if I can! Once again so sorry**


End file.
